From possibility to actuality
by danie777
Summary: Drawn together and not pulling away. "His other hand snaked round her shoulders gripping the hair at the back of her neck firmly. She moaned softly, enjoying the sensation of Damon's mouth against her skin." Begins after MMF and before BB. Delena smutty!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (unfortunately) they are the property of the CW. **

**So this had been sitting on my computer for a while and originally was written because of all the talk of 'blood' sharing over at VD forums. **

******This chapter takes place between the events of Miss Mystic Falls and Blood Brothers.**  


** It is Delena centric. So don't read on if you want some Stelena time...your unlikely to get much unfortunately. I have a very one-track mind. It goes "DamonDamonDamonDamon" at me 24/7! **

* * *

_"Since love grows within you, so beauty grows. For love is the beauty of the soul." - Saint Augustine of Hippo (354-430AD) Numidian-born Philosopher, Theologian._

Finding the kitchen Elena switched the lights on. The Salvatore boarding house was so huge and she had almost gotten lost. She actually couldn't remember when she had last eaten, maybe if she was lucky she might be able to find something edible. Pulling open the fridge she was surprised to find it fully stocked with fresh food. Her stomach rumbled appreciatively. There was everything she could want in here. Pulling things from the shelves she set about searching the cupboards for the right utensils. It would be good to cook dinner – maybe a stir fry – to take her mind off things. She had been sitting with Stefan in the basement for the last three days. He had been quiet at first, and then had resorted to begging and pleading, and then finally he had become angry. She didn't like to see him like this so she had left him hoping that later he would have calmed down.

"I took the liberty" the soft drawl came from behind her and she jumped startled. Turning around she found Damon leaning languidly against the kitchen counter. He nodded towards the fridge. She wished Damon wouldn't do that he had the uncanny tendency to just appear, completely silently, and it unnerved her to think that there was no way to tell how long he might have been there - just watching. Elena wondered when had he found the time to go and buy food to fill the fridge.

"Thanks" she mumbled tucking her long dark hair behind her ear. This pseudo-concern act of Damon's was getting bizarre.

"Well I thought you might get hungry" he answered sounding offhand.

Damon ran a hand through his dark hair and continued to observe her. There was no discernible change in his expression but if possible his azure eyes grew more intense. Damon wasn't an easy person to read. Usually if he wasn't being snide, he was openly mocking - a malicious sneer on his lips. Even when drunk he was just a brasher, snarky more cynical version of himself. But other than that he just seemed to stare a lot. More than was natural. Scratch that – he was impossible to read. When Damon fixed her with his signature penetrating stare, it could be calculating or well it could be anything she simply couldn't tell what he was thinking. It was a little inhuman, which come to think of it wasn't much of a surprise. However on this particular occasion his gaze seemed to waver almost uncertain.

In fact now that she noticed Damon was looking a little less than his usual polished self. If possible he looked tired...tense maybe...or a little drawn. _Do vampires need sleep?_ Elena wondered realising that she didn't actually know. Damon's charcoal shirt was fastened with a single button undone to mid chest, his dark hair mussed and he wasn't wearing any shoes. Dangling from his right hand was a mostly finished bottle of Bourbon. What a surprise he was wasted again.

"Don't mind me" he quipped swigging from the Bourbon.

Elena refused to be deterred by Damon's presence and also motivated by the fact that she really was starving began to prepare her meal. Having Damon watching her was a little off putting. Occupying the same house as him over the last few days had been interesting. On realising that the Salvatore's didn't have a television anywhere in the house that she could find she'd become very curious as to what Damon did to pass the time but the door to his room was always shut, locked even. It was ironic that for someone that seemed to have no notion of other people's personal space or privacy turned out to be oddly private himself.

She wasn't entirely sure what it was that Damon did sometimes he simply seemed to disappear. A couple of times she'd found him lounging in front of the fire in a chair reading a book. When she had a look at some of the books herself she discovered that some were in Italian, Spanish, French even Russian and that mostly they were well over her head. Talking to Damon had proved even more of a challenge, when she tried to question him about Stefan and his past he was expertly evasive and when Damon decided that he did want to talk his questions were painfully intrusive to the point of embarrassment. She knew he was doing it on purpose but when it came to a battle of wits Damon was going to win hands down every time.

Fortunately Damon didn't look like he was in the mood for small talk. He seemed content to sit there and watch her cook. Seating himself at the foot of the large kitchen table he put his elbow on the table resting his chin on his fist. She hadn't really spent that much time around Damon but even for him he seemed to be acting a little out of character, subdued even.

"I can cook enough for two if you like?"

He seemed to wince dismissing her with a wave if his hand. "No, I'm not that hungry _for_..." he trailed off leaving the unspoken words...unspoken. Elena knew what he meant – not that hungry for food.

Elena was suddenly painfully aware that she was alone in a house with two vampires. Two potentially very thirsty vampires and only one of them was currently locked up.

"When was the last time you had a drink?" she hoped she sounded nonchalant.

Damon gave her a derisive look gently snorting and pointedly took a long swig from the bottle of Bourbon that had been sitting on the table in front of him.

Swallowing hard Elena tried again "I meant of blood". She sincerely hoped her voiced hadn't shaken when she'd said blood. She didn't think Damon would hurt her but after what had happened to Stefan she wasn't so sure. In her heart she knew that Stefan wouldn't have hurt her because he _loved_ her but despite the fact Damon had rescued her on occasion he had once threatened her life and was well entirely unpredictable.

"Oh that...it's been a little while." His words were slightly slurred "I returned the stolen blood I'm hoping they will chalk it up to an administrative error – might throw the council off for a bit but I doubt it". He gave her that one sided smile he often did "So I've been on rations – low supply and all – no biggie".

That explained the heavy drinking. Stefan had said it takes the edge of thirst.

Hoping she didn't look shocked Elena sighed. She'd never been able to cleanly dice vegetables and her hands might have been shaking slightly so she'd just made a mess of the cooking. _Damn it I wish Damon wasn't watching_.

Without warning Damon suddenly appeared next to her. Unconsciously she flinched away from him.

"Uggh" he exclaimed. "Relax...I'm not going to bite I was just fed up of watching you make a hack of it" he indicated the mutilated tomato's she'd been chopping unsuccessfully.

Giving her a slight shove towards a chair Elena gave in and sat down. Crossing her arms in a huff.

Damon picked up the knife and deftly starting slicing the vegetables. Once again Elena was struck by the oddity of the situation. Damon just wasn't the type of person you imagined cooking. She knew he ate sometimes but despite having drunken God knows how much alcohol he actually seemed pretty adept and actually comfortable in the Kitchen.

"I was a sue chef once" he told her and for the life of her Elena had no idea whether he was kidding or not.

When he began to fry the meat and stir in the vegetables and sauce the smell made her salivate. It smelt so good.

"Now eat" Damon demanded setting a hot plate and a glass of wine he'd appeared from somewhere down in front of her.

She didn't protest but having Damon watch her eat was even more disconcerting she was constantly aware of how loudly she was chewing and how often she missed her mouth with the chop sticks. Had he given her chop stick just to watch her struggle she wondered? To cover her discomfiture and her lack of skills she reached for the glass of wine but clumsily knocked it over. Re-actively she reached out to catch it as it fell off the table but the glass had broken and it sliced through her finger.

"Ouch."

Blood bubbled up from the small but deep cut and she rushed to run it under the tap. She saw Damon's reflection stiffen in the glass of the window but then he seemed to shake himself and bent over to pick up the broken bits of glass and place them in the bin.

Suddenly she hated that Damon was so in control of himself when Stefan wasn't. It riled her or at least she thought it made her angry. Otherwise why was she filled with this sudden need, this sudden desire to break his composure?

Breathing heavily she spun round and stepped up to Damon. Surprised by her advance he back into the table. When she was only mere inches away she raised her hand between them. What on earth was she doing? They both watched the blood pooling on her finger. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Damon seize the table with both hands his knuckles going white against the table edge. With a sharp intake of breath he lent away from her slightly.

"What are you doing Elena?"

Was it just her or did he sound a bit worried. She didn't answer but looked up meeting Damon's gaze which burned like fiery ice sending a shiver down her spine. It was like her was staring into her very soul. Without breaking his gaze she slowly put her fingers to his lips, they were warm and surprisingly soft, she felt him blanch slightly under her touch but other than that he didn't move. Annoyed she stepped closer and pressed more insistently determined to break his composure. She felt his lips part ever so slightly and a small gasp escaped. He closed his eyes breaking the connection. Abruptly Damon was holding her wrist gripping it tightly – painfully tight. Had she just made a huge mistake? When he opened his eyes again they were sanguine, blood red, frightening and her heart skipped a beat but then with what seemed to take enormous effort Damon's face relaxed and the whites of his eyes returned to normal.

"No" he spoke vehemently around her fingers.

"It's okay" she found herself saying "I want to" and was surprised to find that it was the simple truth. She knew she loved Stefan but Damon definitely stirred something within her as well. She was inexplicably drawn to him. If her Aunt Jenna was here she'd tell Elena that she just had the hots for Damon that he was too irresistible, to delectable to ignore. That she desired him because he was just a physically perfect male specimen. Oh my God Elena thought to herself was she just that shallow that she couldn't contain hormonal urges?

She was standing there between his legs so close they were almost touching, painfully aware of their physical proximity and his sensual maleness and to top that she was practically panting with desire. Once again she insistently pressed her fingers against Damon's lips. Blood now marred his mouth dripping from his chin. This time he complied, his hand closing harder round her wrist like marble, the wet tip of his tongue roughly licked the blood trail from her palm and then his mouth encircled her finger drawing the length of it in - sucking. His other hand snaked round her shoulders gripping the hair at the back of her neck firmly. She moaned softly, enjoying the sensation of Damon's mouth against her skin.

Slowly withdrawing her finger he licked his lips and gazed at her expectantly. The raptors gaze was back, the pale blue shining brightly against his dark hair the red blood on his lips vividly standing out from his white skin. She was suddenly struck by how beautiful he was his features far more delicate and fine than Stefan's. Damon's stare shifted to her arm that he still held between them and Elena became very aware of the fact that she could feel the pulse in her wrist beating strongly against Damon's fingers that enclosed it. She knew what he wanted. Ever so gently he bent his head to her arm and tenderly kissed the soft skin of her forearm. The feel of his lips against her body made her go weak at the knees and she stumbled collapsing into him and Damon held her there - held her to him. The hand tangled in her hair encircling her waist instead. His touch was powerful and strong, yet and the same time tender. The feel of him through her thin top made her shiver in delight.

All of a sudden she wanted this very badly – wanted him to take her, feed from her. "Elena" he murmured against her skin seeking permission. His breath was hot against her wrist, its warmth seemed to spread through her. She slipped her other arm into the open collar of his shirt rubbing along his broad shoulders and down his back. He was taunt and hard, his muscles rippling under his skin at the slightest movement. This apparently was all the permission that Damon needed. With a slight growl he bit into her arm, his teeth breaking through the thin skin easily. She could feel the crimson river of her blood flowing into his mouth as he fed and she moaned again – louder.

There simply weren't the proper words to describe what it felt like. The quickening of her heart beat the feeling like every nerve in her body was suddenly alive with fire. It was like raw sexual energy surged through her body. Her insides pulsated spreading warmth. Elena held onto Damon clutching at him, holding him burying her face in his hair. What was happening? What was he doing to her?

* * *

**So peeps what do you think? Should I write more? Should it be more smutty? Or should I try and keep a nice balance between plot and the hotness? What would you like to see happen? **

**********I am not entirely sure whether it should just be a stand alone piece or not? I do have ideas of where it could go...might make it an alternative universe piece but I am open to suggestions or ideas. **  


**You know the drill..review please. Tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome...**

**However this is my first ever fanfic _sooo_ don't be too critical or I may run away and never come back ;) **

**Till next time Toodle Pips.. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing the cw own all the characters but I am responsible for their mishaps. **

**Sorry for the long wait...I have been busy and my muse has been having trouble. Making this more than a one-shot has been difficult and I have been procrastinating by writing a different fanfiction (sad times) but I have finally pulled myself together to produce this chapter...consider it an extension of the previous chapter...there is not really any plot or much smutt oooh no! I did consider writing a bit more before publishing i.e. the bit of the story with plot but I thought this could act as a suitable filler! Take heart as you read I am writing and the next chapter shall be up much quicker...**

_

* * *

_

_Elena collapsed into Damon clutching at him, holding him burying her face in his hair. What was happening? What was he doing to her?_

Elena's blood was exquisite, like liquid ecstasy. In the days she had been spending in the boarding house Damon had grown increasingly wary of her presence so much so that it had become necessary to avoid her. Having Elena around all the time was intoxicating and he'd found himself wanting to taste her. The need the desire, it actually hurt. Even drinking alcohol didn't suppress his urge - being near to Elena was painful.

He was just under fed enough that the thirst was ever present in a way that was uncomfortable an itch that he couldn't scratch. Damon knew he had control, he wasn't Stefan. Human blood didn't send him into an uncontrollable frenzy. He could feed from humans without being in danger of killing them. He fed to survive as he needed blood and that usually was it. Though with the council on high alert because of Stefan keeping a low profile meant drinking less blood lest the blood banks became wary again. He wasn't exactly sure why he wasn't indulging in the usual snatch-eat-erase method but for some reason it didn't feel appropriate. Not when so much was at stake.

The smooth richness of Elena's hot blood was sliding down Damon's throat. He could feel himself getting aroused. Her blood flooded his system increasing sensitivity. Its sweetness was totally intoxicating. It had been a long time since he had wanted to feed from someone in the way that he wanted to feed from Elena; to totally and utterly drink someone in body and soul. It felt like he had inhaled her.

Damon held Elena to him savouring the feel of her against his body pressed between his legs. She moaned into his hair and clutched at his back tighter the fingers of her hand digging into his flesh raking his skin. Elena's breathing was shallow. In the back of his mind Damon knew that he was going to have to stop. If he fed for too long, took too much blood he'd hurt Elena but he didn't want to stop. She'd overpowered him sent his sense reeling he was in a blood haze his mind fogged with cravings he couldn't control. He hankered; he literally ached for her and for her blood.

For a vampire bloodlust is irrevocably tied up with lust and desire. Lust for a person, hunger to be with a person, to touch them, to kiss them, to hold them usually meant you wanted to bite them and drink their blood as well. The fact that he was beginning to desire Elena in such a manner worried Damon, made him anxious in a way that nothing else did. He didn't know what it meant. It wasn't just a sudden yearning for Elena's blood either; he was also filled with an overwhelming desire to protect her as well and to keep her safe from harm.

His body thrummed, with extreme difficulty Damon pulled back his fangs retreating and gently lapped up the blood that remained on the bite with a swift movement of his tongue. He swallowed hard still painfully aware of his proximity to Elena. He could still smell her and she was still nuzzled against him. He savoured the moment. Finally letting go of her wrist he tried to regain control and composure. Unbidden Elena wrapped her arm now free around him hugging him to her like she needed to be held. Damon was tempted to hug her back but he refrained instead reaching up to pry Elena from around his neck – wanting to escape.

"Damon"? Elena whispered near his ear "are you very hungry do you want more"?

Her voice was low, sultry and slurred affected by the loss of blood. How was he supposed to respond to that Damon wondered? Did he tell her that he wanted throw her upon the table and feast from her body? Did he tell her that he hungered for her so much that it physically hurt him?

He'd come back to Mystic Falls to rescue Katherine from the tomb where he thought she'd be trapped and had been perplexed to find that Stefan was already in town. When he had discovered his secret – Elena – he had originally intended for some payback but somehow he'd found himself drawn to her instead. Curious about her she captured his interested like no woman had since Katherine. There was something different, something special in the way Elena regarded him. She wasn't Katherine. She was better. She saw him in a way that no-one had in more than a century.

He was constantly battling with that fact that he cared about her. He didn't understand these feelings he wasn't suppose to have them and he wished he could switch them off and ignore them but it was too much of a struggle. Maybe it was like Stefan had once presumed once taunted him with. That this was his humanity. Damon didn't exactly know when it had changed but somehow somewhere along the way he had begun to open himself up to her. There was a mutual understanding between them now and he knew that he would defend Elena with his life. Elena had inexplicably gotten to him. It was almost like he...Damon froze mid thought his body tensing. Elena sensed the change in his demeanour and pulled back looking into his eyes. Searching trying to determine what had changed.

He _loved_ her. He realised this.

Elena was confused she had been in a warm sluggish dreamy state brought on by Damon drinking her blood, it was nice she didn't want it to end, to feel real again and with it face reality. She wanted to stay in the fuzzy contented haze where nothing seemed to matter. She clung to Damon trying to hang onto the sensation. She was no longer angry at Damon, in fact she found herself vaguely concerned for his well being. He must have been quite hungry to drink from her. She had enjoyed sharing her blood much more than she thought she would and it saddened her that she would never be able to do the same with Stefan. To feel so close and so connected.

Elena felt Damon go deathly still underneath her and she drew back to look in his eyes. She was puzzled by what she saw there. Nothing. His eyes were ice cold and dead. Holding no warmth and no feeling but she was sure for a fleeting second she had seen a different quality a flash of emotion and that puzzled Elena. Whatever Damon felt he suppressed and locked up so deep within himself no-one could touch it or touch him. Elena experienced a wave of sadness ripple through her and the sudden urge to comfort Damon but she didn't truly get why. What a way to live - so totally alone.

Yes he loved her. He loved this delicious human girl who made him feel something again. In a flash Damon was at the sink he breathed heavily gripping the sides with so much force he dented the mental _how had this happened?_ His insides clenched. He'd let down his guard and it made him feel vulnerable and exposed. He couldn't let this happen - not again. He had to push her and everybody away.

He felt Elena's presence behind him.

"Don't come near me Elena" he warned.

"Damon I..." Elena stuttered.

* * *

**You know the drill please review tell me if I am rubbish or offer words of encouragement?**

**Were you disappointed with this new chapter...hoping for something more exciting or was it good enough? **

**(Hahaaha can you tell I am not best please with it). **

**What do you think lies in store for Damon (and Elena)? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The vampire Diaries or any of its characters...unfortunately though all lemons are mine! **

**So folks I must apologise for the longest wait ever between chapters. I must be the slowest writer in the world! But onwards with an update! Woooo! **

**

* * *

**

_He felt Elena's presence behind him._

_"Don't come near me Elena" he warned._

_"Damon I..." Elena stuttered._

She paused not knowing what to say or what to do. Something had gone terribly wrong.

As the giddy feeling Damon had induced within her faded she started to comprehend what she had just done.

Her hand flew to her mouth in disgust.

She felt like she'd cheated on Stefan why on earth had she done it? With Damon or all people, Stefan's brother.

"You need to leave" Damon's voice sounded thick and his shoulders rose and fell rapidly, he was breathing very heavily.

Elena dithered suddenly fearful again. She was torn between staying and fleeing in horror. Horror at what she'd done. She often felt trapped in this horrible antithesis with Damon.

Her mind wanted to treat him like the man he looked like but her body wanted to treat him like the vampires he was.

Dangerous.

Squaring her shoulders she made her decision and defiantly she raised her chin "No"

"You need to leave or you'll get hurt" he emphasised the word hurt.

Panicked Elena stayed rooted to the spot knowing that if he truly meant her harm running would do her no good.

Vainly trying to quell her fear she chided gently "Damon we need to talk about this! About what just happened!"

Slowly Damon turned to face her and this time his vampire visage twisting his devastatingly handsome features sent a chill through her.

He licked the blood, her blood, from his lips. Looking exactly like a predator that had a gotten wind of its prey. Caught up in bloodlust!

The glean in his eyes was...it...it reminded Elena of exactly what Damon was. A vampire and what that really meant.

Suddenly there was a gulf between them that expanded more than a century and was filled with despicable heartless deeds.

Damon sneered at her "Well that was...tasty". He exposed his fangs at her veins rippling around his darkened eyes.

Without meaning to she took a step back.

He stalked towards her his demeanour ever so menacing.

Unheeded her feet carried her backwards until she was pressed tightly against the rough edge of the wooden kitchen table where the remnants of her dinner sat.

The unwanted thought flashed through her mind that maybe she had just made a huge mistake that she was about to be...

"What are you still doing here?" Damon mocked "You're services aren't needed anymore. Run back to my brother now like a good little girl!"

Elena was shocked by the change in Damon.

"This act it won't work Damon I know you."

"Do you..?" The threat was palatable.

Leaning close to her so he dominated her personal space with his presence he reached round her with a sneer.

Picking the bottle of bourbon up from the table behind her Damon left the room leaving Elena standing there her heart beating wildly in her chest.

* * *

Closing the door to his room and collapsing against the frame Damon let out a long rattling breath.

He didn't even know he'd been holding it.

Running his free hand through his hair he was surprised to find that his hand was shaking.

Sighing he took a long drag of the remaining bourbon from the bottle in his other hand it did nothing to calm him.

Even the vague haze of drunkenness was doing nothing to dull these foreign feelings.

There wasn't enough alcohol in the world to make him forget about Elena!

Frustrated he let out a cry that had anyone been around to hear sounded like a wounded animal.

He hated himself for what he was doing yet he felt like he couldn't do anything else.

Sabotage that was what it was, he always sabotaged his own happiness because it felt like if he was happy truly happy for one minute his world would implode.

Damon drained the bottle and licked his lips he could still taste her there, the sweet ecstasy of her blood given willingly.

Nothing he could drink, no matter how much he drank could blot out the anguish and torment that he felt.

He was slowly losing control of everything.

The thought of nuzzling her throat and ripping it open drinking her in and devouring her with kisses consumed him.

He wanted her; he thought he needed her very very badly.

He wasn't going to be able to stay away; he wasn't going to be able to do the right thing!

He was inexplicitly drawn to her and there was nothing he could do about it.

He told himself that he'd stay away but whenever he tried he was always pulled back.

She was changing him and he wasn't sure he wanted to be changed.

He tried to justify it in his head that it was for a reason that he needed to go out of his way to interact with her.

That it was for her protection and not just to see her again to watch the way she moved...the way she hooked her hair behind her ear and bit her lip when she was studying.

He didn't know when he started to enjoy her company when he wanted to be around her but it happened.

When had he started to care?

"Why" he asked out loud the question hanging there taunting him.

If only he knew the reason for things, the reason why. His infernal existence would be so much easier!

_Why were things always so complicated! _

He sunk into the plush black leather of chair by the fire in his room and put his head in his hands.

He didn't know whether to laugh hysterically or cry.

Not for 145 years had he felt so...on edge.

He decided he was more than losing control. Elena was driving him crazy. Every time she was close to him her blood stirred his sense and he struggled not to give in to his more primal urges.

He felt something deep within him move; he wanted something from her that he had no name for.

"Elena" he sighed.

He'd spent more than a century just being, existing in the moment, doing what he wanted when he wanted. Entirely free.

A part of him wondered why he wanted Elena; he could have any woman that he wanted.

If he was honest with himself he knew why he just didn't want it to be so!

The sudden realisation in the kitchen had freaked him the hell out.

He could have any woman that he wanted except Elena because Elena belonged to his brother.

Life _sucks_ Damon thought morosely.

* * *

It took Elena a while to recover her legs were shaking so badly.

The outline of Damon's mouth could still be seen plainly on her arm disgusted with herself she pulled the sleeve of her top down as far as it would go.

_Why has Damon..? He...?_ Frustrated Elena ran her hand through her dishevelled hair.

She felt close to tears but she didn't know why.

Choking back a sob Elena set about clearing up the remnants of her discarded dinner. She washed, she dried, she cleaned, and she made the kitchen spotless.

She tried to wipe her mind clean of what had just happened with Damon.

It had been about the blood that was all.

_Who are you trying to convince_ spoke a tiny voice in the back of her consciousness.

Damon just rubbed her the wrong way and got under her skin, made her do things she wouldn't usually.

It meant nothing. She loved Stefan!

With shock Elena suddenly realised she hadn't spared Stefan a thought all evening.

* * *

The wooden stairs creaked under Elena's boots as she descended into the cellar of the boarding house. Stefan had been locked up there for three days.

"Stefan" she whispered his name in barely more than a whispered.

No reply. Her heart sank.

Peeking through the bars she saw Stefan huddled on the cot in the cell with his back to her.

"Stefan look at me please" Elena felt disgusted at the note of desperation that had entered her voice.

In the last few week ever since Stefan had drank her blood she'd felt distance growing between them.

But she felt responsible for his current situation it was her fault.

"Stefan you need to take some blood"

She looked down at the bottled animal blood in her hands; her top had moved to reveal the bite from Damon's fangs again.

What she had experienced with Damon, in all its sensuality and ecstasy was something that she could never experience with Stefan. Ever.

She realised that she had indeed run back to Stefan.

Fighting back tears again she left.

* * *

Carefully Elena slipped her tank top over her head and pulled down her trousers. She shivered in the expansive bathroom goose bumps erupting over her skin.

She needed this shower her skin felt dirty, she felt dirty. She wanted to wash the memory of Damon's lips against her flesh from her memory.

Stepping into the shower she fumbled with the large ornate plumping and a stream of hot water hit her skin setting it on fire.

It trickled between her breasts and across her belly then down between her legs. The heat of the water was unusually pleasant.

The powerful spray from the shower head like a hundred tiny pin sent vibrations through her.

Elena felt so tense from the stress of everything going on. All her muscles tight – she wished there was a way to get relief.

She turned around so the water hit her most sensitive spot. The steam pressed in around her. Elena lent back against the cool tiles of the shower as the water jet pummelled her clitoris.

She ran her hands through her wet hair moaning softly. There was one kind of release she could get.

She fumbled for some shower gel and poured it into her hand its slickness lubricating her fingers.

She let her hands glide over her body, over her breast, her skin tingling.

Taking a deep breath the cloying scent of the soap filled her nose, giving her head a rushing sensation similar to that she'd experienced when Damon fed on her.

She realised it smelt of Damon. That his skin had the same musky citrus scent sharp and manly!

She closed her eyes trying to push thoughts of Damon out of her head but flashes of how he wrapped her in his strong embrace, the feel of his muscles through his shirt, his lips his mouth plague her.

She knew that she shouldn't be thinking about Damon, the brother, not a time like this. Not when Stefan was suffering so much but he was just so...

As insufferable as Damon was at times, he was beautiful. Especially his lips, she was inexplicitly drawn to his lips.

She'd never admit it to anyone but ever since she'd slept with Stefan a small part of her had wondered what it would be like to have sex with Damon. To have his lips on her body in places that...

She slipped her hand lower.

She gasped.

Elena's knees felt weak.

* * *

**Reviews please any comments or thoughts greatly appreciated. I have done everyone a favour and actually plotted out and written more chapters in advance this time so there won't be months without anything. I've been finding it **

**quite hard to write a story that isn't just pure smutt (not that smutt is a bad thing) that is set way back in season 1 its hard not thinking about things that have happened since**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or its Characters. I do own this semblance of a story. **

**Once again I apologise for the slowness of my update. I will keep them coming (probably slowly). Those that know me, know that generally when it comes to writing I am just slow its unfortunate but a sad fact of my life trying (and probably failing) to be a perfectionist slows me down greatly. I'll try my best to shorten the time between updates I've been pretty busy with real life lately but I will honestly try my utmost best I know how annoying it is waiting thanks to everyone for being so patient! I really appreciate it. I do have another Chapter almost ready to go...which basically means I wrote the smutt now I need to write the rest! **

* * *

_"Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same...you'll never know if you are already facing it or not." - anonymous _

The fire crackled and Elena groaned. It was useless totally and utterly useless she hadn't read a single page of her history book.

She just couldn't concentrate.

She felt guilty that she didn't want to spend time with Stefan down in the cellar. It wasn't exactly like he was good company anyway no matter what she did Stefan was just unresponsive and on top of that she felt guilty about what she had done with Damon. It wasn't like she was avoiding him though...she was fairly certain he was avoiding her.

He was like that disappearing and appearing out of shadows. There one second gone the next. It amused him probably.

Oddly enough Elena had gotten used to having Damon around. Even though she called him psychotic deep down Elena knew that Damon wasn't all bad.

She found she could relax more around Damon that she didn't worry so much. She had more fun. She was more herself.

Daresay she needed a little bit more fun. She was fed up of constantly being scared for her life and being the perfect girlfriend for Stefan.

Maybe she was even a little bit fed up of Stefan.

Elena gasped and sat up straight on the sofa clamping her hands over her mouth. She couldn't believe she'd thought that! Maybe Damon had done something to her when he fed off her perhaps she should go and ask him.

Maybe she could tell him that what had happened between them was an accident.

_Yeah that's right you accidentally fed Damon your blood. _

Sighing Elena set her history book aside and stretched out her back. She stared sullenly at the discarded book biting her lip. Finally she gave in and decided to go find Damon.

**.**

Elena knocked quietly on Damon's door she didn't know why she was suddenly nervous. Her heart was beating violently in her chest.

"Come in"

She cautiously pushed open the door her eyes seeking out Damon. He had his back to her looking out the window.

As she crossed the threshold to his room he turned to face her.

He had removed the shirt from earlier and was wearing nothing but the low slung pair of black jeans that left nothing to the imagination. The darkness of his pubis was just visible.

Elena swallowed remembering her dirty thoughts from the shower earlier. Damon had an achingly beautiful body.

He wasn't as lean as his brother he was just...perfect. Damon was made to be admired so why then did she feel so guilty? It wasn't like she was the only one to appreciate Damon for his looks half the women in town threw themselves at him.

No wonder he was such an ass!

Though thoughts couldn't hurt anyone; they were just thoughts after all it didn't mean anything. _Did it? _Why did she feel so guilty then?

Elena's mouth suddenly felt extremely dry, Swallowing hard she looked around his room. Curiously it wasn't what she expected.

Compared to Stefan's it was surprisingly bare, it was also very neat maybe bordering on a little bit anal except for the fact that it looked like someone had stumbled around the room drunk bumping into things and knocking them over, leaving items where they fell.

Damon had never struck her as the sentimental type he didn't seem to care about anything.

Yet his room was littered unmistakeably with what looked like keepsakes.

Her eyes however were drawn to the humungous four poster wooden bed in the centre of the room!

Elena felt herself blush the blood rising in her cheeks as thoughts she wished she didn't have crossed her mind, the sheets of the bed were slightly mussed like someone had thrown themselves haphazardly across them.

Damon was watching her now with a hooded gaze, his brilliant blue eyes flashing in the firelight.

Feeling awkward Elena shifted her eyes from the big bed searching for something else to pay attention too. Her eyes were drawn to a large oak desk littered with stacks of paper.

Intrigued she stepped closer. They were sketches, old ones and new ones.

She ruffled through the papers; they were good they had a particular finesse.

Elena paused at one page where a woman was depicted in charcoal, naked with long flowing hair.

Elena frowned the woman looked like her but at the same time she didn't. It was more that the woman seemed to capture an essence.

There was a particularly fierceness captured in the sketch of the woman, her posture and a determination in her eyes. She looked strong.

It was like seeing herself with different eyes...or maybe not herself.

If it were possible to capture someone's spirit the very soul of them on paper this is what she would do. Is this how Damon saw her?

"You drew these?"

Damon nodded in acquiescence.

She found it odd that Damon of all people could create something so beautiful all he seemed to ever do was destroy everything around him.

* * *

Damon watched Elena move round his room.

The slender curve of her neck the throbbing of her pulse in the hollow stirred familiar urges but also a longing.

Her blush excited him. It betrayed her inner thoughts and desires.

He had planned to have nothing to do with her, he planned to leave town but he couldn't resist her he just couldn't say no to her and now with her here in his room all his resolve disappeared.

She was still thumbing through his sketches her long hair hanging over her shoulders in mahogany waves.

Silently he flashed behind her invading her personal space breathing in her scent deeply, it made his throat burn and his head spin.

As if his hand was controlled by someone else he found himself reaching out to touch her, he moved her curtain of hair to the side making Elena jump and then tense.

He was so close to her he could feel the heat of her emanating off her skin and the sound of her heartbeat beginning to race. The unconscious signals that she couldn't control.

Delicately he brushed the back of his fingers along the side of her neck and then bent his head till his lips brushed the nape.

He could feel the throb of her pulse as her heart pumped blood and he could feel his body responding.

* * *

Elena stiffened as Damon touched her. When his lips touched her skin she felt her heart beat speed up unbidden.

All her resolve seemed to have disappeared. She lost herself around Damon. Forgot everything and was absorbed in the moment. Even though she didn't want to even though she knew that this wasn't right she gasped at the touch of his lips.

This only seemed to urge Damon on. He span her around suddenly and Elena gasped Damon's irises were huge and dark. The usual startling blue of his eyes completely obliterated it was disconcerting to say the least.

He was staring at her now his hands cupping her face.

"What are you doing Damon?" a note of fear entered her voice. She wasn't sure how in control he was.

She was frozen her limbs wouldn't respond to her brain.

She took a deep shuddering breath and closed her eyes for a second trying to regain her composure.

Damon was stroking her now with his fingers and somehow the buttons to her shirt had come partially undone allowing his hands to run across her collar bone under her neck.

Elena was painfully aware of how her breasts rose and fell with each breath. She swallowed her mouth still try.

Damon's powerful hands gripped her arms and he silently guided her to his bed pressing her up against it wrapping his arms around her in an all encompassing embrace.

It was like she was made of air as light as a feather, Damon was far too strong for her to offer up any resistance. She was powerless to resist.

He was close to her, far too close to her, his head buried in her hair. Gripping her painful tight to him. She didn't want to enjoy it. It was wrong!

He moved against her sensually, there was no other way to describe it. She was trapped between the high sides of the four poster bed and the hardness of his naked torso. She could feel his erection between her thighs. She willed herself to not open her legs.

"You smell absolutely divine" Damon whispered huskily in her ear.

He rolled her head to one side exposing her neck. Was he licking her? Her legs quivered.

"Let me bite you!"

She felt floppy in his arms as if her blood had somehow thickened and her limbs felt leaden.

"It is okay" he soothed lifting her onto the bed in one swift movement never breaking the contact between their bodies.

She was struggling to remain focused why did her brain always get so foggy around Damon. It was like her body was taken over and her mind disengaged.

She wanted to say something tell him to stop that she didn't want this but she didn't say anything she just managed to pant a breathless "Damon".

She felt his fangs pierce her neck and her back arched. It was indescribable inexplicable waves of pleasure. It was nothing compared to before in the kitchen.

She let out a very audible moan.

As the weight of Damon's body pressed between her legs she shuddered.

It was as if their bodies were merging into one.

Stefan she had to concentrate on Stefan. This couldn't be.

Mustering strength from within herself she pushed at Damon's chest squirming beneath him.

"Stop, please stop Damon. I don't want this, I don't want you!" the words burst forth from her with great difficulty. She didn't like how it sounded pleading to her ears or how it rung untrue.

For a minute she didn't think that he was going to pay any attention to her pleading and her feeble hands but suddenly Damon hissed and rolled off her.

He looked at her darkly "You want me Elena I know it". His demeanour had shifted "Why are you now resisting?"

He propped himself up on one arm surveying her with his unearthly blue eyes. He played one hand down her face brushing fingers through her hair coming to rest in the hollow of her neck.

He touched the Vervain necklace lying coolly against her skin there as if to say _you complied willingly Elena_.

Was she just looking for an excuse? It was too late now she had to finish what she'd started one way or another; she had to make her choice.

_Even if it's the wrong choice_ admonished a little voice in her head?

She swallowed hard her mouth dry either way things couldn't carry on like this it wasn't right. She had to talk to Stefan first and he needed to get better before she could do that. She couldn't just go hopping into bed with his brother not that she wanted to of course.

"I'm happy with Stefan! Why can't you just leave me alone? I'd never be with you willingly! "

Damon looked serious his perfect brows knitted together in a frown his jaw tense.

"You're wearing Vervain!"

"I know that I am wearing Vervain Damon but it doesn't make any difference when someone forces themselves on you does it!"

Her heart broke a little at the look of bewilderment that crossed Damon's face. It was quickly replaced with an icy mask. Alas that anyone see his pain or feel his rejection.

In a flash he was across the room he yanked open the bedroom door with such force it almost came off its hinges.

She hated that she was the one to hurt him in this way. She knew how he felt they had bonded to a degree before now, before she'd just undid it all.

Elena hated her accusing tone previous to opening her mouth she had no idea what she was going to say but what she had done was...she felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry Damon I didn't mean that."

"Goodnight Elena!"

* * *

**A/N: Ya'll know the drill please please review all comments are useful I really do pay attention to anything people say and adjust anything I can in accordance. **

**P.s. this is an AU story but how is everyone feeling about Elena? I wouldn't personally say she is terribly OOC but I would say that I think she is slightly different to the Elena of the show...I think my Elena is a wee bit more promiscuous huh! She likes making excuses it seems! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** So I'm finally on a little bit of a roll. My muse woke up. I had a bit of computer drama and lost a few Chapters I had written for this story and then it was a while before I had the time to redo them. Anyhow here is a new Chapter and I actually really have another one to go which I will post in the next couple of days. It's pure smutt so ya'll have that to look forward to! In fact I have a plan now for this story, break Elena and Stefan up asap and then have dirty antic ensue.

* * *

_"I'm sorry Damon I didn't mean that."_

_"Goodnight Elena!" _

Elena knew she wouldn't get anything else from Damon.

He might not have literally said it but what he meant was that he was through with her for the night.

Perhaps forever.

When she didn't move from where she lay on the bed he strode across the room and roughly grabbed her arm pulling her from the bed, she scrambled to find footing but Damon was too quick and she collapsed to the floor her legs failing her.

"Get out" he demanded.

"Damon..." she stuttered as she scooted back on her heels away from him towards the door.

He stalked over her, she struggled to get away clawing at the rug she lay on but Damon lifted her in one swift motion and slammed her hard against the wall. His fingers were tangled in her hair pulling her head back so her neck was

exposed.

Mentally Elena abashed herself – _was she actually enjoying this on some level?_

Damon lent close so that his lips brushed her ear his voice low and menacing "I said get out of my room; now leave before I do something _you regret"_

He stepped aside, sneering at her flashing too many teeth. His icy demeanour was enough to push her from the room.

The door slammed closed resolutely behind her.

Letting out a shuddering breath Elena leant against the wall in the corridor her heartbeat racing.

Sometimes Damon scared her. He could exude a powerful presence.

Nothing about him ever said 'safe'.

It was Stefan who was 'safe' and good and kind and gentle.

_No said the little voice in her head. __That isn't true._

Damon may well be unpredictable at the best of times but Stefan it turned out was a ticking time bomb waiting to go off. Apparently dangerous enough to rip her throat out without a second thought.

Everything was back to front now; she didn't know what to think.

Stefan was supposed to be the good brother and Damon the bad.

Yet there was so much that Stefan hadn't told her or lied about.

Katherine, his problem with human blood, her mother and then there was his willingness to betray Damon and his ruthlessness that had surprised her.

And she couldn't just say it wasn't the real him that it was the blood talking that it was because of his addiction because most of it wasn't related at all.

She'd been fooled it seemed by Stefan's apparent humanness.

Yes Damon was dangerous and a killer and he could be merciless and cold at times. Yet she still inexplicitly trusted him with her life.

And in the same way that she had finally been exposed to Stefan's darker side she had seen Damon's better nature.

The fleeting kindness – Damon was in a way sweet. He could be a gentleman when he wanted.

When he had come to her rescue at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant he'd saved her embarrassment.

She had once question his nice act –whether any of it was real. Now she realised that it was just unfamiliar territory for Damon.

Elena gasped. _She was the unfamiliar territory for Damon because...he cared about her?_

She mattered to Damon she knew that. Suddenly she had a new perspective on all the little things that he did what they really meant because it was _her it meant something to Damon._

Elena realised that whatever she thought she knew about Damon was only a surface scratch and she wanted to know him but Damon never really let anyone in.

And there she was being a bitch; angry at Damon because of what she felt but denying that anything was wrong and now it had made her question everything she thought true.

They were all liars. Lying to themselves.

Dallying outside Damon's room Elena wondered what to do. She could go visit Stefan...or perhaps not.

Rallying herself Elena squared her shoulders.

It was time for her to face her demons regardless of the face they wore.

.

"Stefan?"

She peered through the bars standing on tiptoes.

"Damon said that the human blood should be passed out of your system in a few days. You'll be fine, you should be fine already".

Elena bit her lip. Stefan hadn't moved.

"Say something Stefan...please" she half begged.

What should she do now? Stefan was just lying there prone on the cot. She'd sat with him all through the night, every night since they locked him in there but now she wasn't sure why.

Suddenly she remembered the first night and how Damon had sat with her. Not saying a word just for comfort and support. At the time she'd been too worried about Stefan to consider what it meant but now...what _did it mean?_

"Stefan" she called to him "I'm coming in".

She fumbled with the big rusty bolt on the door. It was heavy.

"No Elena". Stefan's voice sounded husky and unused.

"Stefan do you love me?" Elena wrinkled her nose at the petulant sound to her voice.

"Of course Elena but I'm dangerous..I.."

She interrupted him "Then I trust you not to hurt me!" And she did she honestly did.

The door clanged open with one last heave.

Elena stood awkwardly on the threshold.

What was there to say? What was there to do?

Seconds seemed to drag on forever, she toed the dusty floor her boot smudging the dirt and stepped into the cell. There seemed to be some unearthly finality to her actions. What had she come here to do?

Stefan had sat up a pained expression on his face. He was so thin and his face looked drawn.

Elena's breath caught in her throat, she gently settled herself on the cot beside him.

Stefan turned to look at her and she saw the pain in his eyes. He stroked a hand down her hair.

"Elena" he murmured.

Suddenly Elena couldn't contain herself, her eyes became watery and she could feel the tears begin to slide down her cheek.

With a sob she buried her head in Stefan's chest. His arms closed around her. It was so familiar and safe but yet it just felt wrong her body wasn't responding. She might as well be a doll or a puppet.

"What is it Elena? What's wrong?" Stefan asked in low tones trying to sooth her.

"I..I...I.." Elena gasped for breath between wracking sobs. What was wrong with her? She wanted to tell him that she was sorry but she couldn't get the words out.

Suddenly Stefan drew back away from their embrace "You smell of Damon".

His usually handsome features were twisted by jealousy.

"You were with him?" he demanded.

Carefully Elena answered "we've been looking after you Stefan - together".

Stefan's eyes dropped raking over her body; she guessed searching for signs of something more.

His jealousy was a mar on his personality but this time it wasn't totally unfounded.

Elena became painfully aware of her dishevelled appearance, the undone buttons on her shirt and the fact that her sleeve barely concealed the marks from Damon's teeth.

"Where's your necklace" Stefan suddenly asked.

Elena's hands flew to her neck, it was gone. It must have fallen off in Damon's room.

"Answer me!" he demanded then almost beseeched "Don't you have anything to say?"

She stayed silent because she didn't know what to say. A steel band clenched around her heart. A cold hand closed around her wrist.

She withdrew herself from Stefan's grasp backing towards the door. She heard herself say as if from a great distance "Get some rest Stefan you'll be better in the morning, it's late and I'm tired I need to sleep".

"I love you Elena!"

Elena felt her face move into a happy smile "I love you too Stefan".

.

Damon could feel Elena's breathless pants from the other side of the door as she collected herself. He knew he'd frightened her but he didn't care.

He wanted to fling open the door and rip into her perfect ivory skin and bury his fangs in her throat. To have each beat of her racing heart thrust her warm blood into him.

He craved for another taste of her blood, like sweet nectar. Just the thought of it made his gums ache painfully. He couldn't control himself around her anymore. It took only a though to make him hard.

He'd never wanted someone so completely before or felt so emotional. He didn't know when it had happened exactly but Elena had broken through his walls and gotten to him.

At some point he'd began to care about this human girl to keep her safe and then as much as he wanted to deny it – he'd begun to love her and that just wasn't normal for him.

In frustration Damon punched the wall, the mortar gave a satisfying crunch under his fist but it wasn't enough.

He was fast losing control of everything. Elena had gotten under his skin and into his bloodstream.

His body burned like it was on fire, it messed with his head he couldn't think straight, and he couldn't be rational.

On one hand he knew that Elena loved Stefan but then on the other hand when he'd held her in his arms, in his embrace he could have sworn for a second there was more than casual indifference. Like the moment between them at the

dance something more than only physical attraction.

This conflict of interest and desire, want, need, whatever it was driving him insane. He was Damon fucking Salvatore he did what he wanted. When had he become this sap?

He kicked aimlessly at another piece of furniture it splintered under his strength. He tore up his room in a fit of emotions but it did nothing to appease his mind.

Damn his milksop brother. He would have her; he would have what he wanted this time.

But then Elena's ebony face swam in his mind. She would hate him, she most likely already did.

With an angry sigh he flung himself across the bed burying his head in the sheets, Elena's scent lingered there still.

He let out a moan his body shuddering and drew the sheets to him breathing in more deeply. He needed her rolling around tangled in sheets that smelled like her wasn't helping his condition.

His fingers closed around something cool and hard, Elena's Vervain necklace.

* * *

**A/N** So please **review** it means a hell of a lot to me even if its just to say hey I enjoyed that, but tips and criticisms and things you might like to see happen are also good! Thanks ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** Usual disclaimers apply here characters are not my property. So I think I probably need to give this Chapter a **warning**. It does contain scenes that could potentially be upsetting that are violent and of a sexual nature. So consider

yourself warned. Also I cried slightly writing one bit - if I cry while writing its usually a good sign that you may need a tissue or two. When I started writing this chapter I wasn't quite aware where it was going to take me.

* * *

_"What is evil? Killing is evil, lying is evil, slandering is evil, abuse is evil, gossip is evil: envy is evil, hatred is evil, to cling to false doctrine is evil; all these things are evil. And what is the root of evil? Desire is the root of evil, illusion is the root of evil."_

**.**

**.**

It was a warm night and Elena couldn't sleep properly. Her mind wouldn't let her she was too worried and tense to relax properly.

She didn't really want to sleep in Stefan's room but the guest rooms were cold and bare so she guessed she had to make do.

How had she come to this point? She loved Stefan but she also couldn't stop thinking about his brother.

"Damon" she murmured his name to himself. He made her so.._What? The voice in her head asked._

Sighing she tossed and turned in Stefan's bed till the sheets were twisted round her limbs. In frustration Elena beat her fists against the pillows why wouldn't sleep come.

The last time she had been in this bed was with Stefan and they had sex but that seemed like a lifetime ago a memory capsulated in a moment in time.

Gone now.

Thoughts of that night made her body jump against her will hormones momentarily threatening to overcome her.

She stretched out willing sleep to come. Letting her hand glide over her belly and under the band of her panties hoping that a quick release would give her the rest she desired.

Elena gently touched her most sensitive spot closing her eyes but when she did so Stefan's face swam before her eyes dissolving as Damon's took its place.

Bile rose in her throat and she sat up sharply kicking the covers aside. It seemed even masturbation wasn't going to help her here.

Elena wandered around Stefan's room letting her fingers glide over surfaces stopping here and there to fiddle with an oddity.

She stopped at the bookshelf filled with Stefan's dairies. As much as she would hate it if someone read her journal she itched to take a peek at Stefan's life. She sighed and chewed her lip as she touched the leather spines.

Reluctantly leaving them behind Elena continued her perusing examining every little thing. Stefan's room was so different to Damon's. Filled with meaning and memories it spoke of things.

Like she had done in Damon's room she drifted over to Stefan's desk. There were a stack of school books. Elena found herself idly wondering why Stefan needed the books when he'd lived though most of American history.

Something caught her interest poking out from under a stack of papers she drew it out with the nail of her thumb. It was that picture of Katherine from 1864. Elena's heart sank. Why did Stefan still have it? Did he sit at his desk and think

about her? It was at the point that she noticed one of Stefan's diaries was lying open on his desk. The desire to read it became overwhelming.

She hooked a hank of her long hair behind her ear and leant forward. The journal entry was from before the pageant. As she began to read her eyes narrowed and she felt sick to her stomach and started to regret ever prying. The way he

wrote about her was so possessive and his jealousy of his brother inane.

_Elena is mine Damon will not have her._

She shuddered.

Stefan had always said that Damon would try and seduce her out of bitter revenge. That what Damon wants Damon gets. That he'd try and hurt Stefan because he hates him so.

Elena bit her lip frowning. She'd never really seen any evidence of this. Stefan and Damon had issues but Damon had always seemed to genuinely care about Stefan to her. He'd risked his life to save his brother from the tomb vampires after all.

He got it he understood.

Stefan was the one that didn't understand she realised. Damon had been nothing but good to her over these last few days and not for any selfish gain. Not for the first time she wondered why there was so much bad blood between the

brothers.

Suddenly Elena's eyes widened and she gasped out loud. Or was she supposed to believe that Damon was this manipulative that all of this was part of his plan, to get her guard down and turn her against Stefan to seduce her to remove

her necklace.

Slowly Elena shook her head. No she couldn't believe that. She and Damon had bonded. She knew that not so long ago she'd told Stefan that just because they'd spent some time together didn't mean that she trusted Damon. So they had

together betrayed him.

It was only afterwards that Elena realised what a gross mistake that had been. However unlikely they'd formed an understanding. Damon had been nothing but honest with her, even though it went against his entire natural instinct he had

put his fragile trust in her and _she had broken it. Hurt him._

Elena had done what she could to fix that but what she knew deep down now was that Damon would never use her.

Was she using him though?

Feelings had crept up on her from out of no-where. They were trying to make her re-evaluate everything she believed to be true. What was good, what was bad, what was right and what was wrong.

She exhaled feeling much older than her tender years. Weary to the bone.

There was nothing she could do about anything at this moment. Both Stefan and Damon it seemed were furious with her.

Elena racked her fingers through her hair and took some deep breathes. She'd made such a mess of everything. It had to be fixed.

Tomorrow though right now she needed to recuperate she crawled back into Stefan's bed blowing out the final candle as she did so.

**.**

**.**

Maybe she fell into a fitful slumber maybe she didn't it was hard to tell but something disturbed her.

She didn't know what.

It was a dark night with a thick blanket of cloud covering the moon and thus too gloomy to tell.

Her skin tingled. There was someone else or something else there with her but she had a surprising lack of fear.

The blackness of the night moved towards her.

Darkness personified.

The darkness seems thick it seems to hold her in a silky embrace. Elena moaned as the darkness touched her. It moved over her in waves.

Her body felt so alive, so sensitive. It felt electrified. Elena sighed as she felt the darkness stroke her face, nuzzle her neck warm and exotic.

Because of the humidity of the night she had gone to bed wearing just her underwear, she could feel the sheen of sweat covering her body.

Shadow fingers fondled her breasts making her nipples stand erect and hard. She arched her back into the darkness unable to take it her hands curling in the pillow gripping it tight. Her stomach jumped and tensed.

Elena could feel the dampness in her panties, wet from the juices dripping out of her. Her insides clenched and she burned between her legs.

The fingers of night moved over her touching her everywhere, stroking her skin setting her on fire. A small moan escaped her lips she wanted to cry out she wanted to scream at the tendrils that wrapped around her.

Scream at them to touch her below to give her releases.

Her legs moved restlessly.

She squeezed her eyes close tightly then opened them. There was no discernable change. It was the darkest of nights. Everything wreathed in its shroud and the darkness held her still.

The weight of the dark body pressed around her spreading her legs. Her body responded with a shudder, she was so wet she was dripping her panties a sodden mess.

She felt warm and engorged the blood that had flooded there preparing her. She desired to be taken to scream in ecstasy.

A hand slipped lower over the clammy skin of her stomach, it slipped under the band of her pants it cupped her pressed into her. Mirroring her own actions earlier that night.

Elena squirmed up against it rubbing against it her lubrication making it easy for the fingers to slip between her folds.

The presence pressed against her found her clitoris teasing it, manipulating it, till her toes curled and she felt the fire and heat rush through her body her face flush and every hair on her head stand on end. The sheets of the bed brushed

her nipples adding to the torture.

Sweat trickled between her breasts and she moaned out loud. The dark body was stroking her inner thighs teasing her until she could barely breathe between pants of desire. She ached so much it actually hurt her. As Elena lay there she

could feel the weight of the dark presence move and shift over her even though she couldn't see it.

She felt it rip her underwear from her so she lay naked shrouded in the darkest of robes embraced by the darkness. Elena's head lolled against the pillows and she felt her eyes roll in her head she could barely move her limbs tingling and

shuddering outside of her control.

Every carefully placed tendril by the shadow every touch of the darkness made her gasp. It drew her knees apart pressed her legs open. The shadow of the night had grown thick around her hard against her slick body. Without warning it

sank into her buried itself in her.

Elena's hips bucked driving the thick darkness deeper into her. She felt herself clench round it. Her first scream of pleasure escaped her lips. This urged the presence on, dark hands holding her to the bed as it moved powerfully between her

legs. Each thrust and each stroke making her quiver.

The dark body moved within her rhythmically till she could feel herself tensing in anticipation, till she found it hard to breath. Her slick vagina pulsated around the shaft of night as she began to climax.

She cried out loud in bliss rising to meet each movement with a thrust of her pelvis as they moved faster and faster almost out of control - broiling in the dark. Consumed by her fiery passion.

She was on the crest of the biggest orgasm of her life. "Don't stop" she begged breathlessly "please don't stop Damon!" She gasped his name like a salutation.

She was flirting with the infinite.

One last penetration sent her tumbling over the precipice and she was lost as her sex exploded around her.

**.**

**.**

When she eventually regained herself she appeared to be alone a shaft of moonlight falling on the bed, her skin glowing silver in its light. She put a hand to her head her hair was matted with sweat.

Had it all been a dream? She _was still dressed._

The pleasure had undoubtedly been real though, very real. The sheets around her were soaked, her legs sticky from her own gratification. Her clitoris was so hard and erect that the feel of her lace underwear threatened to send another

wave of smaller orgasm flowing through her.

Her body entirely relaxed. Elena gave a content murmur and fell sound asleep**.**

**.**

**.**

Much later she awoke again to find her body burning unnaturally with desire she yelped her eyes watering. It was almost unbearable this feeling. She couldn't move, she definitely couldn't stand the slightest touch of anything, it set

her trembling into the throws of passion once more.

Time became immaterial to Elena as she drifted on waves of bliss but eventually in a moment of lucidity she noticed that it was no longer night time but that the rays of early morning sunlight shone through the windows.

She shifted her head only to find that Stefan lay sleeping in the bed next to her.

The shock of this frightened her and she stifled the scream that built in her throat and scrabbled from the bed falling to the floor. The feel of her legs brushing against each other with her genitals so engorged and swollen sent her into frenzy

again.

Elena struggled to stand but finally gasping in air like she was suffocating she managed to stumble to the bookshelf her knees threatening to collapse beneath her.

Stefan had awoken and was upright in bed he looked concerned "What's wrong with you Elena?"

He got out of bed and with alarm she noted that he was completely naked.

_Had they, had she? No they couldn't have, she'd have remembered. What? _A million thoughts flew through Elena's mind.

"What are you doing here?" she finally managed to say. Her sexual desire still most ardent.

"Elena..." Stefan breathed her name stepping closer his naked body coming in contact with her skin.

"Stefan stop answer me..." she said weakly as he hugged her.

It aroused her she couldn't help it her body was out of control. The head of his now erect penis brushed between her legs and they gave way but Stefan caught her holding her pinned between the wall and his body.

Her head was a mess she was so confused.

She whimpered helplessly as pulled down her panties till they pooled on the floor and entered her. She might as well have been a rag doll all she could do was nothing but let him.

He fucked her against the wall hard and fast. Her legs automatically closed round him, her hands twined in his hair against her will. She screamed his name in the throws of passion.

He pulled her to the ground throwing her on the wooden floor and hovering over her; he unclipped her bra tossing it aside and pinched her nipples with his fingers. Her breasts were enlarged, tender.

Stefan made a satisfied noise in his throat and brushed his hands through her matted hair. He tangled one hand in and yanked her head back kissing her neck while the other hand shifted to between her legs which somehow she had

managed to close. He pulled them apart and hooked one of her heels round his hips wrapping his arm around her thigh.

He looked down on her with a serene smile "I love you Elena!"

He then guided himself into her pushing with all his might. The sex went on forever and her body responded to every movement, every touch, her eyes rolled in her head, she begged Stefan not to stop. The wood of the floorboards

splintering in her back as he roughly shove into her again and again. She bucked under him urging Stefan on to take her harder. The actions, the words tumbled from her unbidden but in the back of her mind she knew that she didn't want

this. She just couldn't stop herself.

A single tear rolled from her eye as Stefan grunted and rolled off her. Finally spent.

She hurt but still it had felt transcendent. All she wanted to do was have sex and pleasure herself she didn't understand why, right now she wanted to leap on Stefan and ride him till she couldn't remember where she was but at the same

time she wanted to run as fast as she could in the other direction but her body wouldn't let her. She was scared, she probably stank of fear.

Elena rolled onto her side smiling at Stefan even as her stomach heaved sickened. Their sweat slicked bodies shone in the sunlight.

"I want you" she gasped inelegantly confused by her words.

Stefan stroked her face tucking pieces of hair plastered across her face behind her ear.

"I know you do" he nodded he stared straight into her eyes "you want me because you love me".

"I love you" Elena repeatedly numbly "I want you right now I wanted you more than anything in the world" she added clumsily. The words felt like they were torn from her.

She strained against Stefan needing him to sate her desire.

"Soon my love" he cooed "Isn't this much better than your dream about Damon?"

Somewhere in the recesses of her mind Elena froze in stifling horror.

However she slipped a hand between her legs moaning not being able to stop herself it came away bloody.

"I'll make you forget all about my brother Elena" Stefan promised earnestly and took her fingers in his mouth sucking the blood clean.

Stefan was moving over her again. Spreading her legs she could feel his tongue against her sex licking the blood that was dripping there. She couldn't do anything but pant with desire. Not even when a sharp pain shot up her leg as Stefan's

fangs penetrated her thigh.

Hot tears began to pour down her cheeks unfettered even as she coyly begged for more against her will. She could feel herself lagging beginning to fade as the pleasure began to be replaced by pain.

Suddenly it stopped. Elena blinked everything swimming before her eyes unconsciousness threatening. Why had it stopped? Someone was roughly lifting her to her feet she didn't have the strength to resist.

There was a knocking, where was it coming from? Was it in her head it pounded so as her pulse rushed in her ears.

**.**

**.**

Damon had been about to enter Stefan's room without knocking. Not being much of one for common curtsey especially when it came to his brother but then it had struck him as strange that the door was closed in the first place.

It was never closed.

Stefan lived in the Attic of the Boarding house there was no-one to intrude – except him which was rare.

It was then that he heard the sounds of love making. Damon's heart sank. It wasn't like he hadn't expected Elena to run straight back to Stefan but it was still a kick in the balls nonetheless.

Why wouldn't she when she believed him such a monster?

He looked at the necklace in his hand. He'd just have to return it another time. He began to turn to leave them in peace. It was then that he heard it.

The sound of a flagging heartbeat fluttering in fear.

Worried he knocked on the door. When there was no answer he kicked it in.

The first thing he saw was Elena. She was a sight. Her hair a knotted mess some clumps having been pulled free her scalp showing pinpricks of blood. Her makeup streaked her face with black mars mixed with snot and tears that poured

fresh from eyes almost swollen shut.

Completely naked covered in bruises and bite marks blood trickling down her leg. She swayed unsteadily on her feet.

Stefan was holding her upright by one arm she clearly didn't know what was going on. She dragged her other arm across her face smearing the snot running from her nose and blinked feebly.

Damon had never felt a fury like the one that coursed through him now "Let her go Stefan or I swear to god I'll kill you where you stand!" Every word dripped venomous intent. There was no doubting that he meant it.

At the sound of his voice Elena had become more alert managing to focus on him in the door way.

"Damon" she hiccupped tugging with as much strength as she could feebly muster against Stefan's iron grip on her.

Stefan glanced once to Damon and then Elena and let go.

She barrelled at Damon flinging herself into his chest "help me" she cried pitifully.

Clinging to his shirt and clawing at him she trembled, her thin shoulders shaking as sobs wracked her body.

Stefan's face was twisted; he took a step towards the door.

Elena collapsed to the ground in terror hugging Damon's leg. Damon let out a guttural growl as a warning to his brother.

He gently pried Elena from his leg and she curled naked in the foetal position crying desperately.

Stefan was clearly gearing up for a fight, half crouched but he was no match for Damon.

He hit his brother with such force that the wall cracked under Stefan's body. He lay momentarily stunned in front of the window.

Damon knelt down and removed the ring from Stefan's right hand. Stefan's skin immediately blistered in the sunlight and he hissed drawing himself into the shadow.

"I'll deal with you later" Damon promised. Deadly in intent.

He turned back to where he had left Elena.

He shut the door to Stefan's room behind him and knelt again this time beside Elena.

"Shhh shhhh" he soothed.

He wanted to touch her hold her but her back was a mess of grazes and deep splinters and he feared to cause her more pain.

He softly tilted her face to look at him cupping her chin. "It's okay Elena I'll protect you!"

Fresh tears welled in her large brown eyes and she nodded slightly reaching for his hand and holding onto it painfully tight.

As tenderly as he could, he stood scooping Elena broken body into his arms she weakly curled her arms around his neck.

**.**

**.**

Elena pressed herself into Damon's chest breathing in his scent.

Damon Salvatore.

Her saviour.

* * *

**A/N** I think this Chapter was fuelled a little by my current strong dislike for Stefan. So there you have it I think I have ended Stefan and Elena's relationship successfully. Trust me no matter what Stefan wants there is no coming back from

this. Incase it was not obvious. Stefan had indeed compelled Elena - badly. I apologise for any upset I caused anyone. I get the balance right hurt is followed by comfort in the next Chapter. I promise eventually there will be happy smutt.

**Please ****review**. What ya'll think means a lot to me. Helps inspire me on! Or in this case just rant about Stefan. 


End file.
